Truth be Told
by kat3.alwaysxox
Summary: Eleven people. Eleven secrets.


Random drabblish....

Hope you like it!

* * *

**(i)-t e s s-t y le r**

_Are you listening, Tess? You hear it._

Tess Tyler doesn't want to listen to her mother's sobs across the hall late at night; she wants to listen to her mother's laughter. She doesn't want to listen to the sound of goodbye; she wants to hear someone love her. She doesn't want to hear Caitlyn screaming and running; she wants to hear her tease her. She doesn't want to listen to the voices; but it's so much pressure.

_Just listen Tess. Are you listening?_

Silence is deafening too…

* * *

**(ii)-c a i t l y n-g e l l a r**

_Just rebel, Caitlyn. Break the rules._

Caitlyn Gellar wants to rebel. That's what teenagers are supposed to do. So, she wears bright colored fishnets (not enough), skips classes (still gets straight A's), dances in the rain (never gets sick), and throws wild house parties (alcohol included).

But when you're mother was a teenage mother, and your father is a drug addicted washed-up rock star, there's not much to rebel against.

So when Caitlyn grows up, she decided she'll be so strict her kids will hate her. But then they'll have something to rebel against.

_Well Caitlyn. Wanna start a revolution?_

You have no idea…

* * *

**(iii)-j a s o n-b r i g g s**

_Help her, Jason. She needs someone._

Jason Briggs likes holding hands. When he holds Nate's or Shane's hand it's out of pride while they take a bow at the end of the performance. When he holds Mitchie's hand it's out of friendship. When he holds Caitlyn's hand it's out of comfort. When he holds Tess's hand, it's different. Because holding her hand is showing her that he won't be able to go or be taken away. So he holds her hand and squeezes it so tightly, showing her that he's there for her in the only way he knows how to.

_Just love her, Jason. Just hold her hand and never let go, deal?_

Forever and ever and ever…

* * *

**(iv)-p e g g y-d u p r e e**

_Be proud, Peggy. Just be yourself._

Peggy Dupree hates her name. The only person she allows to call her Margret is Barron, and she doesn't understand why he does in the first place. She spends all her time wondering what the first Margret did to figure out what she is suppose to do. When you're named after someone dead, you're supposed to live up to that reputation. But what was Peggy suppose to live up to? Her grandmother, Margret, hadn't done anything special. But then when she thinks about it, her Grandmother raised seven children alone, worked four jobs, made it to everyone of her school concerts, taught her guitar, while baking a batch of cookies. Peggy knows she can't live up to that now. But that's ok, she doesn't have to.

_There are worst people to be named after, Margret. Do you know how proud your Grandmother would be?_

Here you are…

* * *

**(v)-m i t c h i e-t o r r e s**

_Is this really you, Mitchie? Because lying is never the answer._

Mitchie Torres is confused. She really doesn't know who to believe anymore in this fucked up fairytale. So, she just lies. She lies when she tells Shane she totally understands why he's missing their anniversary, and she lies when Caitlyn asks her why she was crying, and she lies when Ella asks her what she's thinking about. Because honestly, Mitchie is getting sick of the color grey, and would much rather drown herself in black. Too bad black's already taken. But that's okay; she'll get over it (lie).

_What a tangled web we weave, Mitchie. Will you ever really get over it?_

Living happily never after…

* * *

**(vi)-n a t e-b l a c k**

_This is what you wanted, Nate. No matter what they tell you._

Nate Black doesn't understand why he chose this. His family wanted him to be a doctor, or a lawyer. He sometimes thinks that's the reason. But, either way, he chose sleepless nights, and bleeding fingers. Sometimes he regrets it. Like when he calls Caitlyn, and hears her voice crack when they say goodbye. He also regrets it at times like this while stuck on a tour bus. But once he gets on that stage, everything feels so right. He gets up there with his best friends, plays his life through his music, the crowd roars, and everything _connects_.

_You know the truth, Nate. Doesn't it make it all worth it?_

Dreams really do come true…

* * *

**(vii)-e l l a-m a r t i n e z**

_Don't listen to them, Ella. We know you're not stupid._

Ella Martinez is known as just a pretty face. They see long dark hair, slim figure with startling features, and a shimmering smile inherited from her mother. People laugh at her, saying she's stupid, or ditzy. She's hurt, and wants to prove them wrong. She wants to show that she's more than just her sparkly, pink, strawberry lip gloss and a nice figure. She spends hour upon hour upon hour studying. After graduating high school at age seventeen and scoring 98% as her overall SAT score, it was so worth it.

_You weren't stupid to begin with, Ella. But doesn't it feel better now that you've proved it?_

Brains and beauty, have it all…

* * *

**(viii)-b a r r o n-f i e l d s**

_Take a chance, Barron. You won't be disappointed._

Barron Fields is scared. He's afraid that everything he gives will be shoved back in his face. So, early on, he came to the conclusion that he shouldn't, and wouldn't, love Margret. After all, she was his best friend, he wasn't supposed to fall for her. It's not supposed to work out. It's so cliché. But she makes him so happy. She has more trust in him then anything. And when she tells him she loves him, he feels the exact same way. The only problem is, he can't admit. The expectations of trust are too high, and he might let her down.

_You don't understand, Barron. Can't you see true love never fails?_

Be the prince in shining armor…

* * *

**(ix)-l o l a-c o s t e l l o**

_Don't judge a book by its cover, Lola. You know better than that._

Lola Costello had never liked Caitlyn Gellar; in all honesty, she thought she was a bitch. She walked around in a superior attitude, in bright colors, as if she owned the world, and Lola hated it. During Lola's third summer at camp rock, no one would talk to her. It wasn't her fault her dad was arrested, if she had any say in it she would really prefer not to be related to him to begin with. She was sure nobody could find her out on the docks in the middle of the night when she broke down into tears. That's why she was alarmed when she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders and saw two feet appear dangling beside hers in the water. She had never really spoken to Caitlyn Gellar, but Caitlyn Gellar helped her survive that summer.

_Friends show up in unexpected places, Lola. Isn't it nice to have friends like you have?_

No better sense of security then that…

* * *

**(x)-s a n d e r-r i c h a r d s**

_Oh no, Sander. Why do you feel alone?_

Sander Richards lacks a family. He grew up alone in a huge house, with everything he could ever want. The sad thing is the only thing he did want was a family. So, nicknames were his thing. He liked nicknames because they made him feel like he was part of one big family. He had a nickname for everyone.

Caitlyn was 'Mizzy G.'.

Peggy was 'Pegs.'

Shane was 'Lightening'.

Lola was 'Lolz'.

Mitchie was 'Mitchers'.

Nate was 'Natey'.

Jason was 'Beaks'.

Ella was 'Ella-Bella'.

Tess even had 'Ms. TT'.

Everyone had a nickname. Well, everyone except Barron. Barron was his best friend. Barron was his family. Barron was his brother. And there's no better nickname for Barron then that.

_You found a family, Sander. Doesn't it feel great?_

Everyone deserves a family...

* * *

**(xi)-s h a n e-g r e y**

_It's hard, Shane. Are you sick of being the middle?_

Shane Grey doesn't know where he fits in. Jason is the big brother. Everyone goes to Jason for advice and comfort, everyone tells Jason their secrets, and Jason has such a big influence on everyone's lives. Then there's Nate. Nate is the reason, everyone asks Nate for opinions, and Nate always has the plan. Honestly, Shane gets a little jealous. But he doesn't know how much he is needed. He's Mitchie's world, Caitlyn's support system (and humor), Barron's mentor, Nate's idol, Peggy's inspiration, Lola's guide, Ella's comfort, Tess's protector, Sander's cousin in his non-existing family, and Jason…Well, Jason thinks Shane is possibly the best brother anyone could ask for. And no one dares to tell Jason they're not really brothers.

_You're so loved, Shane. Do you even realize how much you're needed?_

There always has to be a middle to be a beginning and end...

* * *

Tried something new, I kind of like it. I have to say that Jason is one of my favorites out of them... Barron and Shane were hardest to write...

Did you have a favorite? Tell me what you thought. Click the button...it's calling.

33

Kate


End file.
